


Superhero Party

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Relationships: Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw
Series: Coming Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/543100
Kudos: 1





	Superhero Party

Superhero party (and other revelations)

America was holding a huge celebrity party for all of its superheroes. The Justice League and many more heroes were going to be there. When J’onn is also known as the Martian Manhunter first got his invitation he had put it aside not really wanting to go. But later on when Alex his wife was looking through his desk for something and found it brought it up with him again.

“J’onn why don’t we go to this? You can meet up with all of your old team.” Alex lay down beside him her head lying on his broad green chest

“I…I haven’t always been the best team member and also I’d rather stay here with you.” He turned over

“Is this because of the fire incident? Because if it is, that was not your fault J’onn and also it says you can bring someone along. We could go out for a weekend on ‘DEO businesses.” No one not even Kara knew that they were married since it had happened on the run and they were putting it off for as long as possible since. Ouch, it was going to hurt.

Seeing J’onn was still being stubborn Alex turned over so she was facing him her body pressed against his her lips close to his own full warm ones.

“Will you tell me?” 

J’onn closed his eyes for a moment he could deny her anything he found out pretty fast since every time she asked for something he found himself nodding slowly, reluctantly but conceding anyway.

“We’ll go then.”

The next day 

“Are you sure your sister isn’t going to be there?” J’onn was sending the invitation back with his name and Alex J’onzz’s name on it. They had decided to announce themselves as husband and wife there in two days but they weren’t telling Kara till afterwards

“I’m certain she hasn’t received an invitation I checked her post ever morning so far so…yeah, I’m certain.” Alex shucked over to his side pressing a kick kiss on his forehead

“I need to buy a new dress for this, want to help me choose?”

“No thanks, I’ve got work to do here. And also I want to be surprised.” He smiled still remembering how hot she could look if she tried

“Is that a challenge?” Alex smirked nuzzling against his neck 

“If you want to.”

“You’ll be blown out of this world.” She gave a sly wink sliding gracefully off the desk and jogged off into the corridors heading for the door.

J’onn sat back and sighed. He still was dazed by how they had fitted so well into each other’s lives.

Kara came in smiling broadly and J’onn despite himself smiled it was hard not to when Alex had been there only a few seconds ago.

“Hello, Supergirl.”

“Hi J’onn, I was wondering if you know where Alex is?” 

J’onn considered telling her that she was out shopping but that would be weird so he just replied

“She has the day off so I wouldn’t know. I just sent her away from the lab.”

“Of course she would be here on her day off.” Kara rolled her eyes

“Thanks though.” She was about to turn to go when he stopped her

“Ah Kara can you remind Alex that she has to be on time to work on Saturday, we can’t be late for our conference.”

“Oh, are you two going to a conference?”

“Yes I normally don’t take my second in command but this occasion calls for it.” He kept an absolute professional face and was proud of it since all of him was dancing with joy for the prospect of having Alex for a whole weekend without having to worry about Kara or work.

“Oh, I’ll tell her then.” It was obvious that she didn’t suspect anything as she flew off

On Monday

“J’onn time to get up.” Alex rolled over the sheets twisting around her body

“Mmmm.” J’onn groaned his head lifting up groggily his hand still trapping Alex against him

“J’onn we need to get going.” Kissing him she glided out of his arms and went over to her draw to pull out her bra

“We aren’t in the office till the afternoon though?”

“J’onn we're going to that party. Remember?”

“Oh, great moons of mars!” He scrambled up to his armour washing over his previously naked body

“Hey calm down. Are we flying or driving?”

“Let drive otherwise your sister might spot us. I booked us a hotel.” He smirked halting Alex from putting her top on by kissing her

“J’onn I let you sleep in I swear if you make us late…” She trailed off trying to think of a punishment that wouldn’t put her at limitations. 

After a minute he released his grip allowing Alex to finish getting changed and fix her hair after the tussle it had been.

Getting onto the road they soon made their way out of the city driving fast only just under the speed limitations they were at their destination by midday. When J’onn pulled up outside the hotel Alex gasped. It was one of the most expensive and flash hotels that were available.

“J’onn how did you…?” Alex got out her jaw bottoming

“Being a Director has its privileges I got this out for us. I thought we might as well take this chance.” He grinned at her brightly lifting up her trunk with ease and made his way to the reception.

“I’ve got a booking for Mr Henshaw and”

“And Mrs Henshaw.” Alex interrupted him taking his hand

Seeing the confused look on his face she went onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek

“I’m proud to be your wife.” He smiled nervously not use to public displays of affection since they had to be discrete

“Now let’s get ready for the party that is in one hour and I’m a mess!” Two seconds later Alex was running around unpacking things hopping into the shower running around like the flash

Whilst J’onn who only had to shift into something else to be ready just sat on the bed watching in amusement, also he couldn’t not till they got there. Even though everyone knew that he was an alien he still had many insecurities about walking around as one. It was the one thing that Alex didn’t push from him.

J’onn lay there watching carelessly though the news when Alex’s voice emerged from the bathroom door.

“So what do you think? Good enough to be with the famous Martian Manhunter?”

Looking up Alex was in a long black dress that floated to the ground and huge split ran up the side of her right leg revealing white skin. She had left her hair alone and her makeup was minimal but more than a little effective. 

“Wow. Words don’t describe how good you look.” J’onn stared at her stunned

“Hey, Earth to J’onn come in.” Alex walked over sitting beside him swinging her leg by the split onto his lap

“I don’t know how to compete with you. You’re beautiful.” 

“Thanks now are you ready to go?” J’onn stood up and shifted into J’onn but Alex watched as instead of his usual armour he seemed to have some sort of imperial robe on. It was navy like his cape and he looked enchanting his light green skin a stark contrast against the navy of his robe. A glittering two golden clips held it together at the top of his shoulders.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had other clothes beside your amour.” Alex goggled in astonishment

“Well, these are my traditional celebratory clothes I thought they would be more appropriate than black armour.”

“We are going to be the most handsome couple there.” Alex walked to his side and they looked in the mirror and smiled they did look good together

“So are we driving?”

“Yes, wait till you see what I got for us.” Alex had never been the one to want to flash out as posh but seeing J’onn in his robes and how proud he looked she couldn’t help but leap in excitement when J’onn drove around a long black car

“Okay, I feel like I should be losing a heel on the palace steps sometime soon.” Seeing that the reference didn’t affect J’onn she added: “It’s from a childhood book I had.” 

Stepping in carefully with her black stiletto shoes J’onn went beside her his arm unconsciously draping around her shoulders pulling her closer. Staying in comfortable silence Alex’s mind drifted to what everyone will and would say when they found out that she and J’onn were married. Her Mother and Father were going to be more than a slight problem but for tonight they didn’t have to worry about that at all. They were just a couple going to a superhero party okay not so normal but it was nice to have a proper break.

When they finally got there J’onn stepped out and there was a huge paparazzi outside taking photos of the superheroes as they went in. 

“Ready to make ourselves known?” He asked her knowing that there was no turning back soon everyone was going to know that they were married

“More than ever.” Alex stepped out onto the red carpet and tried not to shy away from the flashing cameras and all of the people gasping as she walked her arm draped over J’onn’s as she clung tightly to him

“Look the Martian Manhunter has someone with him!” Came the cries of various reporters

“Is she an alien too?” Neither of them stopped only walking quickly through the crowds and the doors closed behind them finding themselves on a gallery they waited for their announcement to ring through the air. 

Originally Kara had not wanted to go to the Superhero party since she didn’t have anyone to bring with her, she hadn’t told Alex and had planned to sulk that night. But as fate turned out it seemed her cousin Kal had also not had a date since Lois was out on an undercover mission and couldn’t attend. 

So, of course, they decided to go together as a family. They had arrived earlier with the rest of the Justice League and Kara was chatting with Laurel Lance also known as black canary whom she thought was quite cool when she heard the next guest announcement arrive.

She stopped to hear if it was someone she knew always wanting to make new friends she was more than a little surprised to hear what the announcement said.

“Mr J’onzz and his wife Mrs J’onzz.” She nearly fell over so did everyone else no one had known that J’onn had been married turning to Kal he shrugged.

“I didn’t know J’onn had anyone in his life did he mention it to you at all?” Kal turned to her

“I hope whoever it is, is trustworthy we might have to have a few words with her and J’onn.” Bruce Wayne ever the party killer interrupted

“Bruce cool it a little J’onn doesn’t just tell anyone who he is, she must be special.” Barry stepped in zooming about in-between everyone showing off how fast he could dodge people.

“We’ll let’s go and meet them.” Kal went flying off leaving Kara standing there for a minute

“And to think that I’m the one who had to change his diapers,” Kara grumbled flying off after him

Landing she saw Kal talking to J’onn who Kara couldn’t help admitting looked rather handsome looked really relaxed for once. Putting on her superhearing she caught their conversation.

“I didn’t know you were married?”

“Yeah, we’re coming out today as a couple.”

“Kara is going to be so glad. I’m sure she’d like to meet you and your wife tonight. I might go and grab her.” 

“Wait so Kara’s here?!” Kara frowned he heard fear in his voice

“Yeah, she wasn’t going to come but changed her mind last night. Why?”

“Oh great Moons of Mars, I have to go warn my wife.” He was about to turn to leave when Kara decided to come down

“Hey, J’onn.” She smiled brightly waving

“Uh hi, Kara.” He looked more than a bit put on the spot

“So I didn’t know you were married. Do I know her?” She dived straight in and saw him wince

“Well…”

“Kara! What are you doing here?” Spinning around she saw Alex walking forwards in what looked like an extremely expensive dress, also she couldn’t help noticing the split that went straight up her leg since she hadn’t known Alex to wear anything like this since her college days.

“Alex. I thought you and J’onn were at a conference but why are you here. You’re not exactly like us.” Kara looked at her and J’onn in confusion whilst Kal was standing there open-mouthed 

“Alex, do you know J’onn’s wife?” She asked before Alex could respond

“Very well you know her too.” Alex winced stepping towards J’onn

“Where is she?” Kara was getting more than a little frustrated everyone around here wanted to know of J’onn’s wife and she wanted to know why on Earth Alex was here for all places

“Let’s just tell her.” J’onn sighed

“Kara I’m his wife.” Alex stood even closer to J’onn scared of an outburst from her sister Kara was staring at them in shell shock not quite believing what she had just heard.

“Wait I think I misheard, did you say that you two are married?” Her voice rose up in disbelieve 

“Yes. We got together when we were on the run so you weren’t really there. We were planning to tell you, Mom and Dad, on Monday when we’re going over there for dinner.” 

“I…I…” She stuttered looking at them her mouth hanging wide open

“Kara I think Barry wants to talk to you.” Kal intervened knowing that he had to separate them before she did something stupid

Kara slowly walked away still speechless. Alex leaned against J’onn giving out a breath of relief.

“Thanks, Kal.” J’onn had a voice full of relief

“I have to say J’onn you’ve certainly got taste.” He looked at Alex who had grabbed a glass of wine

“Alex not another one.”

“You sound like Mom.”

“Well, I don’t want to have to bust you out of jail again.”

“That was three years ago!” Alex blushed putting the glass down again hastily

“Anyway did you want a dance?” He held out his hand as a gesture and gratefully accepting it she found her hands wrapped around his neck while his hands landed on the small of her back pulling her closer. Suddenly she felt his hand slide through the slit his warm hand landing on the upper thigh. 

“J’onn.” She gasped at the touch as he squeezed near where her heat was rising.

“We’re in public, not to mention my sister, my superhearing and supervision sister could be anywhere.” She gasped softly her voice already hoarse from the idea of doing this in public

He just looked at her moving in to kiss her and her grip tightened massively around him. Backing into one of the far walls Alex was doing her best to convince herself to wait and push him off her they were in a party for God’s sake but when she tried to say something J’onn pressed against her sandwiching her between the wall and his body she was already scrambling for him her hands slipping into his robe.

“J’onn we shouldn’t be doing this here.” Alex was more than horse her voice was begging for him while telling him to differ.

“I know but I can’t keep my hands off you not when you’re wearing something like that.” His hands slid up again and she groaned into his mouth

“Ah, Kara could you maybe tell your sister and J’onn to maybe not do that here?” Clark went up behind Kara who was staring at them mouth open barely containing her laser vision

“I’m not interrupting, that!” She sped off before Clark could say anything else

J’onn hearing this halted his movements and knowing Alex was about to protest he swept her into his arms and flew out the backdoor before anyone could stop them his hand stayed up her dress skirt since the amount of heat that was coming off her was irresistible.

“J’onn I swear if we don’t get to our apartment soon I’ll rip that rode of right now.” Her hands were trying to get to his body scrambling hopelessly for something anything.

J’onn landed on the balcony of the apartment and before he could move she was on him pushing him against the wall.

“I would swear you had the super strength here,” J’onn growled as she pinned him to the wall by his wrists and knocking her body against him.

Suddenly a burst of pure passion came from him sending both of them to the ground of the room. Alex laughed as he wrestled her underneath him she came back with playful punches leaving him marked everywhere.

“Oh!” Alex gasped as J’onn got impatient and ripped the new dress of her grabbing her tightly leaving many a bruise on her waist and hips. Bending down he got rid of the rest of her clothes pushing one finger up her then another getting her bucking up and down sweat running down the legs onto the floor.

“Let’s see how much of a mess we can make.” J’onn bent down and Alex nearly went over the edge when she felt his breath on her folds just before his tongue went up her making her shiver at the feeling.

She gave out a small shout as she came her legs flying up nearly hitting J’onn in the head. Looking back up he saw her smiling but panting as she looked at him.

“I can’t believe that you’re still dressed.” Even after that, she could still smirk at him

“Don’t worry that shall change.” Suddenly the robe disappeared from him and he was on top of Alex once again.

Alex didn’t ever emit it to anyone especially not J’onn but she rather liked having someone that was so worthy of her that they would beat her in a spar and would be able to hold her down. Not many could do that and maybe being an alien helped him but Alex relished the feeling of someone controlling her.

Once again pinning her down J’onn lined himself up and knowing that Alex could take it went in. Hard. Gaping as he bottomed out so suddenly Alex barely controlled the shriek that was escaping her mouth seeing this J’onn bent down and kissed her hard mimicking the movements of his lower body. 

Alex was starting to go up and way beyond knowing that the moment she crashed she would be hardly able to walk. J’onn was good way to good. Suddenly his angle changed and letting out another shrill sound that came out as a whimper she collapsed onto the ground.

Her body became aware of the floor under her and J’onn still thrusting up her. She loved the feeling and wanted to give something back to him for his efforts. But she filed it away because right now it was using all of her will power not to blackout from the intense feeling of his cock inside her.

When J’onn came he spilt into her making her shiver as the wetness increased inside her before he smashed on top of her he rolled over making her give another gasp he was still inside her but the tear felt really good so she didn’t complain.

Clutching each other panting heavily their eyes interlocked and Alex went up and kissed him tenderly her breast going against his chest.

“I love you.”

“We have a bit of a mess to clean up.”

“We’ll do that in the morning right now you had better carry me to bed. Because you are too good.” He smiled picking her up and flew gently to the bedroom.

“I sometimes wonder why you make me so switched on though.” J’onn pondered as they landed on the bed

“I swear if you don’t let me regain my strength I will pin you down next time,” Alex grumbled borrowing her head into him.

“Oh, will you?”

“Just wait, I’ll repay you when you least expect it.” Alex looked up mischief sparkling in her eyes

“I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
